Truth and Lies
by SarahKathryn
Summary: CaseFileWhile traveling with relatives a young girl goes missing. While investigating her family and friends, the team learns that not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled

Author: Sarah Kathryn

Summary: While traveling with relatives a young girl vanishes, causing the team to investigate the family, discovering things are not always as they seem.

A/N- . I originally wrote this a couple years ago, so anything after early Season 2 hasn't happened yet. Also it was actually written in script form but no one really likes reading scripts so I'm changing into story format.

Eleven year old Julie Sharp came running out of the house. Her father came following behind her, carrying a suitcase in one hand and a backpack in the other. "Grandpa, Grandma, I'm ready! Let's go!" she shouted as she ran down the driveway toward an older couple who was waiting for her.

"Here's her suitcase, Dad." Michael, her father, said to the older man who was standing next to a white Camry.

"Thanks. We'll take good care of her, don't worry." Bernard Sharp told his son.

"Oh, I'm not worried." Michael ducked into the backseat of the car, where Julie sat. "Here's your backpack, Julie. Bye, sweetie. I love you." He gave her a hug and kiss.

"Bye, Daddy! I love you!" she said, excitedly, giving her father a hug and a kiss in return. Michael backed out of the car and shut the door. He watched as his mother, Elinor, helped Julie get comfortable for the long ride.

Bernard started the car and as they drove away Julie waved at her father from the rear window. As she waved she slowly disappeared. It was the last anyone saw of her.

There's more, I just want to see if anyone is interested, before I rewrite everything. Please review! And suggestions for the title are welcome! Thanks, Sarah Kathryn


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I forgot to say, I own nothing. I do have a first season DVD set, but technically nothing belongs to me (altho if anyone touches that set, they are in BIG trouble!). Also, let's just say this is Sam's first or second case after Fallout.

Thanks for reading!

Missing- 13 hours

Jack Malone hung a school photo of Julie Sharp on the bulletin board. He turned to his team, who were seated around the round table they always sat out for briefings. "This is Julie Megan Sharp, age eleven. She's been missing for thirteen hours. The last people to have seen her are her grandparents, whom she was traveling with and we've had no contact with them either, and her father," he told themas he took his place at the table.

"Names? I'll run them through the databases, see if anything comes up." Vivian Johnson asked.

"The grandparents are Bernard and Elinor Sharp. He's about sixty five and she's fifty nine. The father is Michael Sharp, age thirty seven." he explained.

"What about her mother?" Martin Fitzgerald spoke up.

"I haven't gotten any information about her yet. It's almost although Julie never had a mother."

"Maybe I should go talk to the neighborhood kids, see if they think anything is out of sorts with Julie." Danny Taylor suggested.

"Jack nodded. "Good idea. Martin, I want you and Samantha to go see Michael Sharp. I'm going to see if I can get a warrant to search the grandparents' home, see if we can find anything that says this disapperance was planned."

They all began to leave to the table to complete their assignments except Samantha Spade, who'd remained unusually silent during the briefing.

"Sam, you coming?" Martin asked her.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there in a minute." she replied, distractly.

"All right. I'll meet you up front, say, in ten minutes?"

"Sounds good." she agreed.

Martin left the office, feeling slightly confused by Sam's behavior. She just hadn't been herself, not since the shooting had happened nearly two months ago.

"Jack?" Samantha began tentatively.

"Sam, I gave your assignement."

"Yes, yes, I know that. But I'm not sure if, if," she faltered and stopped talking.

Jack came over to her and said, "You'll be fine, it's just like any other case. We'll get the bad guys, they'll go to jail, Julie will be, well, I don't know yet. That's why you have to go talk to Michael Sharp."

Samantha started to say something but stopped. Instead she just nodded her head. Jack grinned at her and patted her back. "Go out there and do your job. You'll be great, you always are."

Somehow this seemed longer in my notebook then it does here. But seriously, what do y'all think? Sarah Kathryn


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I've never been to New Jersey, it's just that it seems New Yorkers don't like the place. Never been to New York either, everything I know about both places comes from books and tv.

Danny walked up and down the streets of Julie's neighborhood, talking periodically to random kids. One little girl in particular caught his eye and he went over to talk to her. "Hi, my name is Danny. I'm with the FBI. What is your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Rose Neeson." she replied.

"Rose. That's a pretty name," he told her. "Hey, could I ask you some questions about Julie Sharp?"

"I only sort of know Julie. We're in the same grade at school." she said, shyly. "Sometimes we play dolls together. She's got the best dolls, her dad will buy anything she wants!"

"Sounds like fun. Did she tell you where she was going, who she was visiting?" Danny tried to keep the girl on track.

"No. But yesterday, at school, she said her grandparents were taking her to New Jersey. I've been to New Jersey, it's no fun."

"Nope, it isn't. But thank you for telling me what she said. It helps very much."

"You're welcome!" Rose ran off, long braids flying behind her.

Danny shook his head and smiled at the little girl, who was carefree and happy. "_Just like Julie should be,_" he thought, pulling his vibranting cell phone from his pocket. He checked the number, then answered. "Hey, Jack." he said.

Jack was sitting in his office waiting for his team to check in. "Got anything?" he asked when Danny responded on the other line.

"Think so. I asked several kids about Julie and had she told them where she was going, who she was visiting, et cetera. Only one girl knew anything worthwhile though."

"So get to the point already." Jack was impatient, there was a little girl missing out there and his team was taking their sweet time in getting answers.

"Okay, well, the kid, Rose Neeson, said that Julie told her yesterday that she was going to New Jersey." Danny told him.

"Hmm, interesting. Her father said the grandparents were taking her to Connecticut." Jack answered.

"Exactly my point. Have we gotten ahold of the grandparents? Or the friends they were supposedly visiting?" Danny wondered aloud.

"Not yet. Viv is still trying though."

"Too bad. Well, I'm going to head back to the city now, make a few stops along the way, see if anyone has seen Julie."

"Okay, great. I'll call you when I hear from Martin and Samantha about Michael Sharp or if Vivian gets anything about the grandparents."

"Sounds good." Danny clicked off his phone and got into his car. He took off toward the Manhattan skyline in the near distance.

The obvious answer to Julie's abduction isn't it, I promise. I was going to add more to this update but it isn't quite finished, I'll try for this weekend tho. SarahKathryn


	4. Chapter 4

"Look, Martin, I just can't deal with this right now." Samantha exclaimed.

"Deal with what? All I did is ask if you wanted to go for a drink later." Martin answered, confused.

"Next week maybe. I have a lot going on right now and I just, I can't do it."

"Okay, okay, you, well, you know you don't have to." Martin stopped and looked at Samantha.

"What? I don't need to bite your head off?"

"Well, yeah." Martin was slightly uncomfortable with this conversation and was glad to see they were almost to the Sharp home.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just been really hard for me lately, that's all." she gave him a smile.

"I'm here if you wanna talk sometime." he offered.

"Thanks. Looks like we're here." she turned away from him, not wanting to continue the conversation.

Martin stops the car and got out. He started to go up the driveway then turned around. "Sam?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she climbed slowly out of the car.

""Still going to physical therapy?"

Samantha joined him on the driveway. "Yeah, it's a blast."

They walked up the driveway together talking quietly.

A/N- I have no idea when I'll be able to finish this as I lost some of what I'd already written. Any ideas are welcome. Thanks! Sarah


End file.
